


Water's Edge

by AutobotNightStrider, Silverwingprime



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mermaids, Mermen, Ocean, Original work - Freeform, Some fucked up scientific mutation shit, Soon to be Revised, Transformation, merfolk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotNightStrider/pseuds/AutobotNightStrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwingprime/pseuds/Silverwingprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first mermaid was found just off the coast of Oregon, near the bustling tourism town of Seaside. Naturally, Ocean Planet just HAD to have her. Of course, having the first mermaid comes with it's own problems- ethical ones being one of the major ones. So what do you do when your new acquisition is aggressive and wont let anyone get into the tank with her? Obviously, you hire the next best thing. Samantha Summers has been around fish since she was born- and nothing they do scares her. A mermaid has nothing on a bullshark that's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strider notes: So this is the other story with Silverwing that she mentioned. Haa, it's a WIP, and one we come back to sporadically. It was actually something that happened from a picture we saw on tumblr at one point- and it sort of spiraled from here. Anyways, here's Water's Edge. Any spelling errors, or punctuation errors should probably be ignored, honestly. XD It's hard to edit an entire story all on your own.  
> \---  
> Silverwing notes: This is an older story, and it needs A lot of picking up done, so these first two chapters will be edited here and there as time goes (Adding more detail/scenes in later parts of the story, etc), then we'll look to progressing the story. Regardless, We hope you enjoy it!

The first mermaid was found just off the coast of Oregon, near the bustling tourism town of Seaside. A lovely fisherman by the name of Barbara Walters reeled the lovely maiden in just off the coast, and took her to the small docking area near her home, where she tended to the wounds that had been inflicted by some aggressive sea lions who had jostled to get at the fish also reeled in with the half-woman.

Barb had been a kind woman of her own accord, but not quite as honorable as many could be. She, like many fisherman along the coast, had her fair share of financial troubles working and running her own business. When she was approached by a Manager of the aquatic entertainment center, Ocean Planet, she was made an offer she couldn't refuse. On July twelfth, Ocean Planet had gotten it's first mermaid on exhibit, and had gone to work training the dangerous animal.

The training and conditioning had been done, but no one wanted to be the fool to get in the tank with the mermaid, let alone to clean or make sure she was being fed properly.

That's where Samantha Summers came in. Not a small woman by any means, the brunet was tall and muscular, though she retained a bit of pudgier flesh from her childhood that stubbornly clung to her thighs and middle. Not that it mattered; it helped keep her buoyant, and gave her padding for when the klutzy twenty year old slipped.

She was clad in a blue one piece now, flippers on her feet and a rebreather in hand. No armor graced her body, the woman intending to go in bare, just as she had at the last place she'd worked. Sam had come from a family who'd run a water show not far from where the Mermaid had been found. She'd been informed, once she'd signed up, that this animal was intelligent and cruel. The cunning mind of one of them, combined with the lack of care and sheer aggression of a bull shark, was something that would test the animal lover's wits to the very end.

Sam wasn't afraid, though. She'd been in the water her whole life, and had never once come close to drowning. In fact, she'd say she was impervious to it, but she was only human.

"Claude? Am I good to go in now?" She peers into the glimmering water, tucking a long lock of brunet hair behind her ear, before crystalline eyes turn to him. Like the water, her eyes are a multitude of blue, glimmering like the clean bottom of a sun-lit pool.

"Yes, yes, but I should warn you now, I've gotten more than my fair share of attacks from it while I tried to clean it's tank..." He answered, making sure that he could see the creature in the tank before sending in his newest coworker

Resting in a drift about halfway down in the great tank, a single form rested with hands folded against her scarred stomach. Adorned with a sharp tipped fin that went up to her waist in place of legs, the lean form suspended in the water was covered with scars, covered for decency by only a wrap around her breasts, her long silver hair tied back. It was easy to tell that this was the terrifying mermaid that Miss Summers had been hired to assist taking care of, though it looked as if she were at peace, or merely asleep, in the mythical creature's mind came only her remorse and self berating of her choices...

She had been a fool to trust that damn fisher... she had fallen into a time of need and had not escaped when she had the chance... now she was trapped in tainted water, impurified by twoleg chemicals that they thought would be 'beneficial' to her... how she longed to feel the tickling sting of saltwater against her gills again... And they thought that they could command over her... such fools... They would never control her... and if they tried to force her to obey... she would kill them. Without mercy. She would stain this prison red with their blood, if that's what it took to make her message clear.

Sam nodded lightly and glanced down, seeing the form as well. Perhaps it was the sea that called to her heart, but she couldn't see her as cruel or dangerous. Sam had worked with all manner of mean and nasty, from the sharks in the tanks, to the sharks on two legs in suits. Nothing could be harder than that.

She gave him a cheery click of her tongue, a mimic of a dolphin's chirp, and slipped a rebreather unit over her mouth. It hooked on, letting her breathe in a big puff of air and exhale for it to be recycled over and over. "I think I can handle her." She turned, brushing her hair over her shoulder with a spry grin. "Took a bite to the shoulder from a mako as a kiddo. Doubt she can hurt that much more." But she didn't underestimate her, no sir.

Shifting down to slip her legs into the water, Sam grabs the cleaners brush, along with the couple fish she'd been informed were usually preferred by the mermaid, and slipped below the surface. The slightly sun burnt skin soaked in the cool water, and she sighed in relief as she pointed her toes, and let the scrub brush weigh her flippered form down.

The shifting of water and the pulse of movement, the mermaid could feel as it made her hair move back slightly. Two webbed fins that served as her aquatic ears twitched, and she shifted, gills taking in a deeper inhale of water... Someone had dared intrude her space... Eyes opened and third eyelids retracted to reveal sharp blue eyes and with a twist of her smooth, shining blue fin, she was moving fast towards the intruder. Fins that laid flat against her arms, neck, and back all flared and she did one circle around the newcomer, before stopping in front of her and flaring her fins, curling back her lips to reveal her gleaming fangs. Her first instinct in this place was always to show aggression, but this time, the act faltered as the human continued to descend into the water... This was not the same one who came before... This one was the female of their species... and she was more bare than the others... they had worn armor that her teeth, claws, and fins could not puncture so easily... Why did this one show herself so exposed to attack? She had to learn more... but the scent of the fish that the woman carried overlaid her aggressive stances and she slowly followed her to the bottom, now more curious about the newcomer.

Sam, once she came to a rest at the bottom, got her balance, holding onto the harmless looking scrubbrush. She smiles at the mer, having given a neutral response to the aggressive display she'd been given to start off. The hand holding the fish waved lightly, and she extended the hand out to the Mer with a silent offering. "Hi. I'm Sam. I'm here to make sure you get fed and taken care of, and that you get to stay in a nice clean area." She speaks slowly. "They told me you were smart, and I'm inclined to believe them. These are for you, sugar."

Speaking with the critters was a general thing for Sam. Her mother had told her long ago that animals were just smaller people who didn't quite have the same thinking abilities. So she treated them like living sentient beings, no matter how silly or stupid they acted. Sometimes she liked to think the seals listened to her, and here she had someone who would listen to her actually. She doesn't drop the fish though; no one wants to eat fish off the metaphorical (or literal, for that matter) 'floor'.

… This was new... the surface-dwellers called her intelligent and yet treated her as if she were one of a school of feeder fish... but this one... This one was different... She spoke to her...

Of course, the Mer could not understand her words through the mask, but she did her best to. Her ear-fins moved forward and her pupils dilated with vague interest, only to narrow sharply as she looked to the extended hand... However, a moment passed, and after a short time to consider the situation, the aggression faded once again as her own webbed hand reached, and took the fish from the other's hold, but it wasn't a rough snatch like she would anyone else, it was a gentle grip, and a hesitant tug before she pulled it away from she who offered it... She held it in both hands as she stared down at it, then she slowly looked up at Sam... Her fins twitched once, then her pupils returned to slits, and holding the fish in one hand, she swam to a different part of the tank to feast...

"I hope we can be friends one day." Sam smiled at her again, offering her a cheery wave once her hand was free. Once the mer moved away, Sam turned her back, planted her feet, and started to scrub at the tank, cleaning it carefully and meticulously. Reading the mermaid's body language wasn't all that hard. She was wary, curious, and uncertain. It made Sam sad. If she was that wary, she honestly didn't want to know what they had done for training. Claude had wanted her to take a remote control (for some sort of unit she didn't dare ask about) into the water for if there was trouble, but she'd turned it down. Samantha hummed an idle tune, no doubt blotted out by the water, and toiled away to work it clean. It left her back open to the other, hair lifting up and wafting about like brown seaweed.

Needless to say the deep hue of brown in the human's locks intrigued the aquatic being, and after the fish had been consumed, she dared come closer... She knew her own people had hair like this, in various lengths and colors (None her age with hair like her's though, Her vibrant silver had only been matched by that of the aged mers), but she never once was able to truly look at a human's hair She let out a soft series of clicks, and once close enough, she curiously reached, before she hesitated again, eyes narrowing slightly as her gaze twitched to the glass again... There were half-ling twolegs on the other side of the glass... She seemed to attract them the most, they would come, they'd stare, they'd speak words she could not hear, and shout the same... Then they would attract larger ones that would bring out their flashing mechanisms that would blind her! Her fins flared and she bared her fangs, and the hand that had come so close to running through the human's hair quickly pulled back. Her fin gave a sharp ripple and she turned, swimming away quickly with an affect on the water that made a mess of the human's hair.

Though her hair went from being behind her to blinding her, Sam giggled lightly, unaffected by it. The sound of ruffling caught her attention, and she stopped before she glanced up to see folks approaching with their cameras. She frowned a bit, and scooted her frame to the edge of the glass. Shaking her head and wiggling her fingers in a scolding motion as one of the kids raised his hand to tap the glass, she gently bumped the bristles against the glass and motioned them onwards. Nothing to see here, folks.

One of the people who walked through with them, guiding them along, came to usher the family away with a bunch of muffled words pertaining to cleaning and 'Keeping the Mermaid calm'.

The girl outside and Samantha were actually acquaintances; she'd helped Sam find her way to where she'd needed to go, and Sam had given the girl lots of friendly chatter along the way. Her name was Rose, she thought. Hoped, really.

Once they'd been shooed away, Sam nodded, tucking her hair back behind her face, and then went to scrubbing at the floors. She worked her way back, slowly scrubbing closer and closer to the Mer as she hummed her own chipper tune.

The factor that the humans had actually come and gone rather quickly was another encounter that the mermaid had not expected of this new human... and again she didn't know what to think... she let out a soft rattle, then she had noticed the other was getting closer... but instead of fleeing to another area like she normally would, she stayed right there, just watching Sam with curious eyes.

Sam worked her way around the pretty Mermaid with a hum, careful not to back into her. She worked and toiled, her rebreather steadily losing oxygen potency as she did so. Eventually she'd need to go up, but the brunette knew how long it would last. She had enough time to clean out the corner she'd worked around. However, in the corner was the mermaid, and she didn't want to bother her too much.

Sam shifted, approaching and offering her another wave. Slowly, she motioned to her, and then motioned her hand out of the way in a silent request for her to move. Sam made scrubbing motions with the brush, and then pointed to the floor. "Care to move, sugar? I can't clean under you if you're all there, flaring all prettily."

A request to move... that was easy enough... Giving the human a small nod, she swam to one side so the other could finish what she came to do. She was nice, this new human, and the mer hoped that she would come more often, instead of the other twolegs...

Sam nodded when she moved, and scooted herself forwards. A quick scrub, and then the floor was spotless. The filtration system would suck out anything that got stuck in the water, and would refresh the water that was currently in this tank. Now that she was done, her air was running out. Holding in her last breath, Sam turned and waved to the mer, before springing off of the floor and swimming for the surface in careful undulating motions.

Upon surfacing, She doesn't climb out right away, her lower half lingering as she pops the mask off with a gasp and a grin. The scrub brush is pushed out of the water, and she rests for a moment. "Ah… That wasn't too hard. My arms hurt though. Gonna take me some time to get used to the size of her tank when it comes to scrubbing it."

Upon surfacing, She doesn't climb out right away, her lower half lingering as she pops the mask off with a gasp and a grin. The scrub brush is pushed out of the water, and she rests for a moment. "Ah… That wasn't too hard. My arms hurt though. Gonna take me some time to get used to the size of her tank when it comes to scrubbing it."

Before continuing on, she gripped the edge of the tank and pushed herself under the water without her mask on for a moment to soothe her face some. It always made her mouth feel funny. She spots the mer giving a small wave in return, and smiles to her warmly, then scoots out of the tank. The sea-water tasted weird… It had added things in it. "Hey, Claude? What all do you have in the water here?"

“Hm?" The other worker looked at her, then he took a moment to think, "Oh... let's see... Filtered water with Sea Salt added in a one to three ratio... there's also chlorine... flouride...” He named off what he knew off the top of his head, but it was already clear: There was stuff in the water that was not good for the Mer.

Sam makes a face at him as she gets more of the platform under her. "Yeah, I figured. Since I'm going to be tending to her tank from now on, can I request that you begin changing the water out for simply pure saltwater? You can run it through a filter to clean it, but don't add anything else to it. Sea creatures need pure stuff, or it's not good for them. They're not like humans in their needs."

“Unfortunately that's not my decision, if you want to see about changes you'll need to take them up with the man who owns the mermaid, he makes the decisions, not me.” He answered, “But you're in luck, they've got a show today, so he'll be here any minute to start preparation”

"Good. I'll talk to him about it then." She says. It's easiest if she does it before the show, she knows. Sam nods and takes a seat at the side of the tank. Comfortably, she lets her toes dangle in, swishing lightly and enjoying the cool water. Is she brave? Maybe. Comfortable in her reflexes? More so. "I'll wait right here for him. He might as well get to know me anyways, hm? He is paying me, after all."

He nodded, and then saw as the Mermaid's head broke the water, her hair splayed out over the surface... Her gaze was towards Sam, before looking to Claude as he smiled at her, “Hey there, Miss. Getting your costume?” He picked up a few items of fancy looking clothing and jewelry and tossed them to the Mer, who caught them and disappeared under the water again, “She knows it's almost time for today's performance.”

"That's good then." She nods. Swishing her feet idly, Sam peers down into the water with a thrum. "So what's the owner guy's name? It was one of his underlings that hired me, and I have no idea who he is."

“Devito, I think...” Claude answered, leaning against some railing before hearing the door open, “Speak of the devil” he muttered, before there was a sharp male's voice.

“Alright, I want the transport at seven, and the show to start up by ten at the earliest, any earlier, or later past noon, and I'll have you pay twice as much!” A suited man walked up on the platform, talking on his phone, “Well deal with it, or you aren't getting a show!” he then hung up on whoever he had been talking to, and looked over at the pool. “Is she getting ready?” He asked sharply,

“Yeah, just passed her outfit to her...”

“Good! I don't think she wants a repeat of what happened last time” The man huffed, then he looked over at Sam, “You must be the new kid taking care of my fish.”

Sam wasn't sure she liked the implications of that. She swished her legs in the fish tank, obviously making her stance and letting it be said that she wasn't afraid of the fish, and the man would probably hurt her too if he hurt the mermaid. From what she gathered, everyone else was afraid of the mermaid. Sam was the only one obviously who had no major phobias outside of bees. She was allergic though, so it made sense. "I am, yeah. Samantha Summers, eighteen years of aquatic work and animal care in experience. I suppose you're my boss?" She hums. "Nice to meet you. Devito, right?"

The first thing he noticed was her legs in the water, then he followed up the rest of her frame to her face, “That I am. Nice to meet you, Summers, but i'll warn you that this ain't no swim in the park, that there is a killer creature, who won't think twice about turning your legs into lunch.” he made a gesture to her legs, before he put a fist on his hip, “You'll be stickin around a lot, won't you? Watchin the shows and assistin' in 'em?” Though it looked like he was looking at her face, he was really admiring the view, such a lovely, petite body this one had...

The girl was petite indeed, strong and gangly. She was a giant, nearly six foot three, but most of that was leg on her frame. She swished lightly in the water, shifting her bathing suit aside over her abdomen to carefully pull a stuck thing from inside. It displayed the tattoo emblazoned over her navel. Sam smiled wryly, having noticed him observing her. "Mister Devito, I can assure you, I've already been down in the tank. She was wary, but she didn't hurt me." She lifts her rebreather. "All I had on was this. But I will remember she's dangerous. I've dealt with bullsharks before, Sir. Nothin' is meaner than a cantankerous bullshark. Well… maybe my sister's mother-in-law." She cracks an idle joke, chuckling to herself and intentionally swishing her legs just a bit as if to say 'yes look, I know where I stand, do you?'.

"I will be, yes. Your assistant hired me to tend to her every care and need. If you'd like me to help in your shows, I wouldn't mind. I'm a bit rusty, but I've done some showman's work before." She smiles at him. "Ah, yes. Can I ask if we can switch out the water in here? There's too little saltwater in here for her to remain healthy. Also, does she have a name?"

At her requests, he blinked, then he let out a 'tch' and folded his arms, “She didn't tell me or the greenhorn I bought her from if she had a name, I don't even think she can speak english. As for the Saltwater, I don't think so, we had to pull some budgets so there's not enough money to pump pure seawater, besides, what does she care? Water is water.”

Ever good at controlling her faces, Sam decides this man is like one of the land sharks, who deal in money and other stuff than life and death of the ocean waters. "I'll see if I can get her to talk." Sam hides a frown, but nods. "I see." She'd talk to the people who handled the water. She had paid room and board here, courtesy of Ocean Planet wanting their workers around perchance anything bad happened. So she could put some of her check into getting the water changed out. Once it had been adjusted to a better quality, she would be able to tolerate it better. "If you want to think so, Mister Devito, then she's yours to handle. I'll do my best to care for her and whatever problems may arise."

Tilting her head, Sam carefully pulls her flippers off, and steps back onto the land. Legs drying from being in the mermaid's tank, she tosses her hair and sweeps it behind her with careful fingers. "So when does your show start?"

"Half hour." he answered simply, "See you then." just then his phone rang, and he answered it as he left the platform again.

When the door closed, Claude slumped against the bars of the platform, relief in his stance. "God" he sighed softly.

"He's pleasant." She makes a face, cocking her hip the moment he was gone. "Ugh, great. So, how do they usually bring her to the show?" She inquired. Sam had an idea of maybe riding with the mer on the way there, to show her she was with her all the way. "… Claude? Do you think you can talk to the folks who change out the water? I'll pay from my paycheck to make sure she's got proper water. It'll be better for her in the long run. And try and keep it from Devito?"

“They have a lift, kind of like what old people use to get up” he answered with a shrug, “It's a short travel to the performance tank, but since she's able to be brought there, the tanks don't have to be connected...” He explained, before he looked over at her. Pay from her own pocket to care for the mermaid...?

Hell... That's dedication. Major Kudos.

He nodded, then he gave a grin and a thumbs up, “Sure thing, Sam, I'll do what I can.” he said

"Of course." She nods lightly. "I'll make sure to take care of her then. Do you think they'll let me ride on the lift with her?"

“Sure, just don't squirm, and if she bites you, it's on you, not me” he warned, before he turned, “I'll see you on stage, I gotta go change too...” he gave a gesture of dismissal with his hand as he turned and left, and after a moment, the Mer surfaced, glaring towards where the lift would come to pick her up.

Sam nodded and waved him off, before smiling down to the Mer as she surfaced. "Hello." She smiles. "So I was invited to go to the show with you." She chirps. She eyes the spot where the mer was looking, and then carefully collects her flippers and rebreather. Slipping her flippers on and hanging the rebreather around her neck, she slips into the water with a slight wave. "Claude told me a lift would be coming. Mind if I ride with you?"

She looked at the woman as she entered the water, then she gave a small nod, and she turned away as the lift approached, lowering a tarp into the water. It was attached to the lift by a cross beam that held two sides of it like a hammock, the other two unlatched so that she'd be able to climb into it. The Mer huffed as she watched it be lowered completely, then she swam to it and she took hold of one side of the tarp, waiting for the other to catch up before she'd climb in.

Sam watched her and smiled, before swimming over to the lowered tarp. "Thanks for waiting, sugar. You're quite the polite mer, aren't you?" She inquired warmly. Slowly working herself up into one corner of the tarp, Sam tried to take up as little space as possible to give her more room. "Don't mind me; I know I've got a big rump. Go ahead and stretch out, okay?"

She blinked once, then she pulled herself into it, stomach down at first, until she fixed her grip and twisted herself so she sat comfortably, she then folded her arms and tucked her head in between her shoulders, hidden by her long hair. The Lift was raised, unintentionally giving them less space to sit in, as the crane then pulled back and began for the performance pool.

Sam squeaked as the edges pulled tight, and ended up scooting until her smooth, damp skin brushed the mermaid's tail. "Sorry!" She apologized. "My skin doesn't grip quite as well as your scales don't." She was a lot like a slippery seal in skin wise. She shifted a bit, pulling an unfortunate wedgie from the left side of her ass.

She blinked once, then she let out a sharp exhale that flared her nostrils. Though it seemed she were rather annoyed, it would not explain as without warning, the Mer reached and gripped the other by her hips, and with one strong pull, she had seated the other in her lap.

Sam squeaked, but didn't fuss as she was suddenly pulled into the other's lap. She was cool, but lingering contact proved to be surprisingly warm. "Ah, thank you." She smiles to her, giving her a bashful look from under water-clumped eyelashes. "Say… Do you have a name? I'm Samantha Summers, but you can call me Sam if you want. I feel bad just referring to you as 'the pretty mermaid' though."

Samantha... Sammmantha... Samanthhhhhahhh... The Mer blinked once, then she turned her head, “Ssssaaaamm...” she said quietly, “Sssamannnthhha...” The word felt strange on her tongue...

She herself did have a name... She just... She sighed, then she looked at the other, “...”

Holllllyyyy shit. She could talk. The mermaid could talk. Sam did look surprised, but she didn't show it. "Sam is probably easier for you, huh?" She smiles softly. As the lift shudders a bit, she squeaks, clinging momentarily before she rights herself. "I'm guessing you don't have a name…? Or don't want to tell me." She hums. "That's okay." She smiles. "I don't mind if you don't want to tell yet. Maybe if you decide you like me, hm?" Sam keeps up a chipper and friendly smile. The Mer could choose if she wished to speak or not. Sam wouldn't force her. "So… Am I going to impede the show starting if I'm in your lap?"

“Sam...” she repeated it once more, then she looked at the human... After a moment, her lips pulled upward, an attempt to smile... She then shook her head, before she realized why the lift had shuttered... and she wrapped her arms tight around Sam as they were dropped into the larger, colder, and saltier pool without warning.

Sam nearly inhaled water as they were suddenly dropped, but she didn't fight or flail. She instead blinked her eyes open slowly, squinting at the saltier burn. Ugh gross. Motioning up, she slowly worked her finned feet, and got her rebreather over her mouth. It expelled the water through side vents, and she exhaled with a smile. "Thanks, Miss." She's just going to call her miss now.

She nodded, then she hissed at the lift, before she roughly thrust Sam towards the performance platform that was half submerged, before she retreated to another area.

Sam grunted as she was thrust, and moved before swimming towards the performance area. Her flippers moved quicker, speedily bringing her to the platform where Devito was. Plopping her elbows on the side, leaving the rest of her frame in the water, Sam grinned up at him and slipped her rebreather off. "That lift thing you guys have is a lot of fun to ride on! Not so much good for multiple riders though. Am I in time for the show?"

Devito smirked down at her, “Just in time~” he chuckled, before he turned, holding a mic in one hand, a remote in the other. He saw as the crowds began cheering and he began announcements into the mic, meanwhile, Claude came up, and offered her a hand.

“Welcome to the ring, Sammy” he said with a chuckle

Underneath the seating were underwater views, where awestruck children, and boggling young men, would come and see the graceful Mer in the time when she had the most bliss and carelessness.

Sam smiled widely and grinned as she was pulled up. She wasn't in a costume herself, but she was almost like a human mermaid herself. Water tussled hair, skin pale and slightly sunburned, slap a fin and some gills on her, and she'd be an amazing mer. "Thanks, Claude. It's good to be here. Had an interesting ride over with Miss. I got to sit in her lap. It was really cool!" She beams brightly.

"So what am I goin' to be doing?" She inquires curiously. Would she be in the water? Or perhaps just up top for aesthetics?

“Miss? You mean the mermaid?” he blinked a few times in disbelief, mostly in shock that Sam hadn't a single mark on her, “You, In her lap? Damn she must really like you!” he laughed, before he shrugged, “Whatever the boss puts you to, I personally would kill to see you two in action, if she really likes you that much!” he patted her shoulder, then he turned away, going to a spot near some hoops that would no doubt be jumped through by the Mer.

"Well, I don't know her name, so I'm just going to call her Miss." She smiles. Warmly glancing in the water, Sam grins up at her. "It's called treating her right, Claude. My Mama always told me to treat others how I wanted to be treated. She's smart; she knows what mean is." She chirps. Turning to look at the boss, Sam offers him a cheery grin. "So where am I going to work, Devito?"

“Nowhere! Today I want you to watch and learn how we do things with this creature,” he answered, before the show began. He started the Mer off with simple tricks, such as flipping mid-air and holding herself upside down with her bright blue fin above the water, but soon had Claude holding loops that she'd leap through, but unlike with seals and dolphins that were rewarded with fish, not a single morsel of reward was given to the Mer.

Sam nodded and watched, and then pursed her lips slightly at seeing nothing given as reward. Rewards were supposed to be given. She held her tongue though, silently vowing to give her treats once she was done. She clapped and cheered though, smiling as praise each time that the mer jumped through. "Good job, little Miss!"

Oddly enough, it seemed the praise gave her the inspiration to keep herself going... and with every dive, every leap, every flip and dive through a loop, that inspiration stayed and kept in her mind with the strength of a powerful ocean undertow. Needless to say, Devito was impressed.

Sam smiled and stayed off to the side, giving the mermaid her whole attention no matter what the crowed did. "That's amazing! You're amazing! Good job!" She crowed happily with each jump, each praise not once coming out as fake. Each one was honest, full of emotion as she watched and tracked her. When the show came to an end, she smiled and glanced up at Devito. "She did so good, boss!"

The energy that came off the Mer had both impressed and concerned the man in charge, and he gave a nod in agreement before seeing a gleam enter the Mer's eyes, she dove deep under the water, and she propelled herself harder than before, twirling and unleashing a spray of water that hit him, Sam, and a few in the audience, before she dove back into the water for the last time in this show.

Sam sputtered out water, but she laughed none the less. "That was… AWESOME!" She laughed, ringing water from her hair. "I didn't know she could make a splash that big!" She knelt down near the water and peered in, smiling all the while. "D'ya hear that, little miss? That was amazing!"

“Neither... Did I...” Devito shook the water off, while the Mer slowly surfaced, smiling in a way that could only be distinguished as shyness or even being embarrassed, but she was proud that Sam had been so impressed by her finale. “Sam...” she uttered, quiet enough so that only she could hear.

Hearing her name uttered so softly had her smiling. Sam gave her a smile, looked back at Devito, and then slipped herself into the water with the Mermaid. Leaving her rebreather around her neck, Sam waved to the Mer and glanced up at Devito. She left herself open for little Miss to approach if she wanted. In fact, she almost wanted her to approach her. "She's really good, isn't she? Is this how your shows always go?" Slightly naïve of her to think, but she's had little reason, outside of the ominous words, to think otherwise.

Devito looked confused, pissed off, and concerned all at the same time as he watched the two interacting, "No. Usually she's more resilient..." he answered. "Claude, clean up and see that it gets taken back to its tank, I've got work to do."

"Right, sure thing boss." The younger man gave a small wave, then he began to clean up.

The Mer watched Devito leave, then she smiled, and she did one loop around Sam, fins loosely flaring playfully.

She squints at his pissy look, and makes a face when his back is turned. She gives Claude a wave, and then turns to Miss. She closes her mouth and slips on the rebreather, and then playfully makes hand-fins around her head and diving under with a swish of her own. She laughs, quietly tinkering with something on the side so that she could speak. It didn't always like to turn on, but thankfully this time it did. "Want to play a little bit before we have to go back?" She asks her, warmth in her tone.

She nodded gently, then she twirled and dove into the water, her fin extended so she got the most speed out of every wave. She got to the midpoint in depth, then she turned over and looked up with a smile, watching and waiting for Sam to catch up.

Sam swam as well, much like a mermaid in her motions with her fins. Strong legs propelled her down, and the woman beamed up at her and twirled too. She's less graceful mid-water, but she does try. Lungs adjusting easily as she reached her depth, Sam grins and offers out her hand to swim with her.

The Mer took her hand with a smile but had a surprise for her. Without warning, she pulled the other closer, and put her fin over Sam's head. She then took a deep inhale, and out of her mouth came large air bubbles that pooled in her fin, an air pocket.

Sam squeaked, startled, but not put off by that. The air pocket made her blink, and she slowly lifted herself up into it. Hesitantly, she removed her mask and beamed lightly. "Wow," She breathed, tasting fresh, if slightly salty air. "You can do this? I didn't know that." She smiles. "That's really cool! Just warn me before you move your tail, okay? If I don't get my mask on beforehand, I might have trouble afterwards."

The Mer had blinked, and smiled again, before she nodded. She then reached and tapped the mask gently, no doubt what she designated as a warning.

Sam nodded at the tapping and smiled. Taking a big, deep breath of the air, she secured it again, and then breathed out to activate and resume her newly replenished oxygen supply. "I'm good to go!" She smiles, and carefully ducks out of the air pocket. She gently brushes the Mer's side as she moves, carefully sliding around her in a playful motion. Giggling, she swims and twists, gliding through the water as if she was born in it.

The air bubble was allowed to float to the surface as the Mer released it and she followed Sam until she looked up to see the lift lowering into the water... She blinked once, then she reached, and tapped Sam's shoulder, before she pointed upward.

Sam stopped her frolicking when she saw the lift, and nodded softly. Swimming for it, the woman scooted herself up onto one side, and motioned for the Mermaid to follow. Given that they were alone, Sam pulled the mask off and smiled to her once she was within hearing range. "So… I was thinking… If you don't have a name, maybe you could be Kendra? It was the name of my first friend. She got really sick and died when we were younger," Leukemia took the best of people sometimes, "But I know she'd love to have known you. She was obsessed with Mermaids." She babbled a bit.

Listening to her talk as she pulled herself onto the lift, the Mer looked at Sam, then considered the name... Kendra... it was nice... she smiled, then she nodded. Kendra it is.

"Kendra then." Sam smiles and nods. She shifts then, and scoots to sit next to her. "I'm going to do my best to make sure you're safe and healthy, okay?" She promises herself silently that she'll do all she can to help.

She nodded, then smiled gently and leaned over, nuzzling her, “Sam...” she said quietly, before feeling the Lift pull them from the water, now taking them back to her tank.

Sam smiles at the nuzzle and nuzzles her back softly. "Kendra," She smiles. As the lift moves up, she presses against her carefully, glancing around as they move. "When we get back, I'll get you some of those fish I gave you before. You like them, right? Or is there something else that you like more?"

She gave a nod, but was there something she liked more then those feeder fish? She cupped her chin to think about it, eyes closing... what else did she like...

She closed her eyes, and her mind went back in time to her time in the ocean... she remembered fine meals... she sighed, and her eyes opened again slowly, before she shook her head. The meals could not be explained...

Sam is patient, watching her, but does deflate a little at the shake of her head. "Okay… So… maybe… Crab? Shrimp? I can't really get a hold of Lobster, but… I might be able to swing some octopus or squid." That would have to be off of her own salary. "Clams are pretty easy to get if you'd like some of those? Or do you like Kelp and seaweed? I want to make sure you get some form of a balance diet, you know?"

She looked at her, then she licked her lips slightly, it all sounded grand... But it sounded like too much... Shrimp sounded yummy, but so did Seaweed...

She gave a tiny nod, then made a sort of gesture with her hands, she'd need Sam to ask slower so she'd be able to answer

Slower…?

She could do that. "So… Crab and Shrimp maybe?" She gives her some time, before rattling off another set. "Lobster? Clam? Maybe some Seaweed?"

She was answered with a shake of her head, then a small nod. Another shake, a shake, and then a quicker, more eager nod.

"So shrimp and seaweed?" She murmurs softly. "We can do that." it wouldn't be too hard on her budget either. Shrimp were spendy, but seaweed was doable. "Maybe some tuna?" She offers as well. "Have you ever had tuna? I can only get canned tuna, but it's pretty good…"

Tuna...?

Tuuunnaaa~

She gave a eager nod, then she looked around, they were back at her tank. She slipped out of the Tarp hammock, and hissed after she surfaced from the water the first time, she then shook her head, and offered a hand to Sam

Tuna it was. Sam laughed gently and gently slid herself down into the water with Kendra's help. "Thank you, Kendra." She shivered lightly at the different feel of the water, and made a face. No one was here yet… Good. She keeps it quiet that she's going to change out the water slowly, and swims to the side with a smile. Not fully leaving the water, Sam stretches over the lip, her pelvis pressing to the side painfully, and reaches for the feederfish bucket. Obviously, this is 'dinner'. "You'll have to deal with the feeder fish tonight, but I'll make sure I get some tuna at least before I come in during the morning. Is that okay with you?" She'd stop by the Wharf for some fresh seaweed if she had time before shift started.

She looked a little bummed out, after having just spoken of finer foods for a Mer, but she nodded, and came over, pulling out one of the fish and swallowing it whole, headfirst down her hungry maw. However, she had a thought, and she pulled out one of the feeder fish, but instead of swallowing it like the first one, she offered it to Sam.

Sam offered her a reassuring smile at the sad look. Screw that; she would get up early and get her the things she'd mentioned. Shrimp, seaweed, tuna, all of it.

The offered fish was a surprise, but she did accept it with a wry smile. "Human's don't normally eat raw fish, sugar." But she'd been doing it since she could eat solids. She leans down and takes a bite, more than used to the raw fishy taste of the scale-less feeder fish, and then offered the rest to her with a smile as she chewed and swallowed what she'd bitten off.

That pleased the Mer to no ends and she squealed happily, before she back flipped into the water, coming back to nuzzle Sam happily.

Sam chuckled and nuzzled her back softly as she was splashed. So she'd passed a test, hm? Not too bad then. Swallowing again, she idly licked her lips and smiles. "I guess I'm not normal by a lot of standards." She'd never gotten sick from raw fish. Unlike beef or pork, fish had never upset her stomach in the slightest.

Kendra was definately pleased with her new friend, She would make a wonderful Mer. She squeaked and clicked a few times, no doubt a language of the Mer, and she looked at the platform, before she fixed her hands on the edge, and pushed herself out of the water, sitting on the platform with a smile.

Sam smiled wider as Kendra came to sit with her on the platform. She offered up the fish with a smile and leaned back to relax some. "Mm… I'm glad I came to work here." She smiled wider. "You're really cool." She listened to the language of the mer, and gave a few dolphin-esque clicks back.

The Mer blinked, then she squealed and she quickly hid her face, whatever was said was embarrassing enough to fluster Kendra. Best learn what you're saying before you say it, or you may make the mermaid blush.

The flush makes her giggle softly. "Sorry; I used to mimic the dolphins at the aquarium that my family ran." She smiles. "I never really pondered what was being said."

She clicked and squeaked quietly, before peeking out between her fingers, cheeks still tinged with blush, but at least it was fading quickly. She looked at the offered fish and took it gently, swallowing it like she had the first one. Not having much of an appetite, she was content there enough to stretch, and lean back onto the cool platform, “Sam...” she then said, before she let out a soft exhale, “Sssssaaaammmmm” she was playing with the word on her lips... It was fun to watch.

Sam didn't press for her to eat. She shifted, and put the bucket on a nail for Kendra to take fish from later, and then laid back with her with a smile. "Hey, Kendra? Doesn't your skin dry out when you lay out for too long?" She asked curiously.

She was answered with a nod, but it would take longer then this to dry her skin out... It was a cooler day and the sun, though shining, had little effect on her skin.

She nods and smiles. "If you put a damp towel over where you dry the quickest, it might help. We had to do that for some of our critters when they were sick and couldn't swim." She chirps. Flicking her hair back some, she giggles and splashes her feet softly. "I'll be back in the morning to scrub your walls tomorrow." She says conversationally. "The chemicals should be lessened some by then." She muses out loud.

Kendra nodded gently, before she yawned tiredly, and began to inch herself back into the tank.

Sam noticed, and smiled softly. Sitting up, she carefully pulls her flippers off, and then slips out of the tank. "I'll let you go rest now, okay? I'll be back in the morning." Promise on her lips, Sam smiles and offers a hand to help ease her down into the water.

The Mer took the offered hand and managed to get herself back into the water. She looked up at Sam then she smiled and nodded, before she relaxed on the water, slowly sinking little by little until she decided to just turn herself and swim deep into the water to lay down and rest.

Sam offered her a smile and one last wave, before going to clock out for the day. She'd be back, bright and early in the morning with goodies galore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the mer-tank gets to be a little more homey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strider notes: I probably shouldn't be posting so many chapters so soon, but i literally have nothing to do at the moment besides obsess over Undertale music videos... So why not?

Come the morning on the next day, Kendra was up early, doing small laps around the edge of her pool as she waited for her newest friend to come see her. She was excited after what they had spoken about and she was eager to see that which Sam had promised to bring her.

Sam came in just a hair late in comparison to her actual start time, but she came bearing bags of things. She had fresh sea weed for Kendra, she'd gotten about five pounds of shrimp, and a dozen cans of tuna. She did intend to make the pretty mer share the tuna though. Sam did enjoy her a tuna sammich~ or just tuna by itself.

Bustling and out of breath- for she had no car to drive and just walked wherever she needed, or biked if she knew she was on a crunch- Sam arrived at Kendra's containment area and came into sight in her swimsuit. She lived in the thing, truly. "Sorry I'm late!" She grins, hefting the heavy bags along. "It takes some time to walk across town."

Kendra squealed in rejoice and did a flip in the water before she pulled herself onto the platform again. She could smell it, oh the beautiful food of the ocean! She squealed again then she pulled herself closer.

Sam chuckled at her joy and came to sit next to her. "Careful, careful! Plastic isn't good for you." She gently shoos her fingers away, and pulls out the brown paper sack full of shrimp. It's triple bagged to keep it from breaking. Peeling open the top, she shows the shrimp off, and then opens the bag of seaweed. "I'll have to open the tuna for you, but I think you'll like it. It's not raw, but it's still really good. You've got to share though; I didn't get the chance to have breakfast this morning since I trekked to the wharf to go hunting for fresh caught shrimp and good seaweed."

The Mer clicked and chirred softly, donning a look that was undeniably a pout, before she ceased her babyish behavior to eagerly peer at the parcels of food once more, "Fooooooood~" she cooed happily.

Sam laughs softly and nods. "Food indeed~" She smiles. Removing a can of Tuna, Sam collects the can opener and begins cranking it open. "You need to be careful with these, okay? They're packed pretty tight, and the metal can cut really bad if you're not careful." And, like the lovely clutz that she is, she does indeed slice open part of her index finger as she pulls the sharp metal top out of the can. "Don't do what I do." She rolls her eyes, grimacing and pinching it to get it to seal and clot. She offers the can out to her with a smile though. "If you don't like the tuna juice, just pour it in my flipper over there." She motions to where it rests opposite of the mer. "I'll clean it out later, and it won't gum up your tank any."

She nodded as she listened, but she chattered loudly and reached to take the wounded finger into her hold instead of the can. She sniffed it gently, then she whined and put it in her mouth, not sinking in her sharp teeth but pressing her tongue against it, cleaning it and providing her own sort of clot for her. While it was still against her tongue, she looked at Sam with a soft whine.

The soft whine made Sam sigh softly and offer her a lopsided smile. She didn't flinch when she took her finger; if she'd tried to eat it, she'd have gently pried loose and scolded her softly, but instead she simply licked it to probably tend to it. "It's okay, Kendra. I'm a bit of a clutz sometimes when it comes to human stuff. My Mama told me I should have been born a water creature, since I'm more comfortable and graceful there than on land." She smiles. "Thank you though. That feels a little better. Metal cuts deep, so you have to be careful, okay?"

She felt a little happy when she was reassured and she slowly pulled the other's finger from her mouth, making sure the bleeding had stopped before returning it. But as soon as her attention left the other's finger, she eagerly reached and took the can of tuna, she cared little for the juice, and ate past it, unintentionally making a bit of a tuna-smelling mess of herself.

"Good." She smiles as the other does indeed take care. The tuna smelling mess doesn't make her flinch or anything, as she unwinds herself a can of her own. The lack of bleeding from her finger makes her lips tilt upwards curiously. Huh. Mermaid saliva seals wounds. Who knew? Dumping out the water from her can of tuna into one of the external drainage pipes, which was used for washing the scrub brush of it's junk without contaminating the tank, Sam carefully peels off the metal top and then sets to eating the tuna in comfortable silence.

Kendra chirred and chattered noisily as she ate, eating the tuna from the can until there was no more, which too was indicated by a chatter and a whine.

Sam herself only ingested one can of tuna. She did smile at Kendra though, chuckling after she'd finished her own. With her can empty, Sam reaches to collect another and opens and drains it subsequently, before offering it up. "You'll have nine other can's after this." She chirps. "I can't promise these every day, but I can try." She smiles. Shifting the shrimp over, she idly checks and hums. "These are the kind you like, yeah? I got the jumbo ones. They're more filling than the little ones."

The mer chattered to answer and made quick work of the Tuna, before she picked up the smell of the Shrimp. She abandoned the can and leaned over to take in a big whiff of shrimp air, much to her pleasure.

Sam chuckled at that and handed it over. Collecting the cans, she carefully tucks them in another bag. "When you're done with the tuna cans, save them for me, okay? I recycle them, which helps keep the world cleaner."

She nodded slightly, then she licked her lips and dove, literally, facefirst into the bag, taking a mouthful of shrimp into her mouth before she sat up, cheeks swollen with the seafood as she chewed. By the great king of the sea, it was so delicious~!

Chuckling at the mer, Sam leaned back and was content to let her feast. "You know, we need to work on a way we can both better communicate. Yes and no is simple, but conversations on your end are probably harder."

Kendra looked at Sam, then she chewed a few more times, then she swallowed it and looked at her again, blinking once before speaking, "Saaaaammmm?"

Hearing her name, Sam hummed and glanced over. "Yes, Kendra?"

The mer's ear fins twitched, then she kicked her tail fin lightly, "Sssaam-muh" she was trying to communicate... Trying to being the key words...

"I understood my name, but not quite the last bit, sugar." Sam offers her an awkwardly bemused, smile.

She looked at her, then she huffed, and she turned, before she inched towards the edge of the pool and splashed the water with her fin. "Sssaaaam-Muh?"

"I'm guessing you dont know enough words other than my name and 'food'?" She smiles lightly. "That's okay. We can work on your words later, if you want. But… Since you can understand me, we can try making up a sign language." She perks. "That means you talk with your hands. We'd have to make our own language though, or Devito might know what it means."

She hissed faintly at the mention of the man and she nodded slightly, before she looked at the water, flapping her fin lightly so it splashed the surface, she then pointed to it, blinking once.

The water…? Oh! She wanted to know then. Sam nodded and smiled. "That's Water. Wah-tur." She says slowly, so Kendra can work on making the same word.

"W-Waht..." She tested the word on her tongue then she looked at the water again, "Waaahhhtur." She said a few more time until she got a hang of it, "Wa-ter... Water!" She sounded more than proud of herself as she looked at her friend, beaming proudly.

Sam smiled and clapped lightly for her. "Good job!" She praised. "Water is pretty easy." She beams. "How about this. You point at whatever, and I'll sound out the word for you. Does that sound good?"

Kendra nodded, then she took some time to think... she then put a hand down on the platform, patting it a few times.

"Platform." She smiles softly. "Plaaaaht-for-mmm." She explains carefully, also tapping the platform carefully. "That's assuming you're talking about what we're sitting on, yes?"

Kendra trilled softly, then nodded, "Plaaaaahhht-fffffform." Next, she looked around, before she pointed to the lift window, trilling quietly

Sam smiled wider and nodded. "Good! Platform. If you work on it more, you'll be able to have no issue with it." Following her finger, she smiles. "The thing that lifts us up is called the Lift. Lih-ft." She smiles. "The clear thing is called a window. Wihn-Dow."

"L-Liiiiifff..." she licked her lips, then she huffed, "Lifffft."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Lift, yes."

Kendra smiled happily, then she nodded, "Wiiiiinnn-Dow."

"Window." She nods with another clap. "Windows are made of Glass. Glah-sssss."

"Gla... aaaassss..." that was an easy one for the Mer.

"That's good." She smiles. Then she perks a bit. "I'm going to teach you a naughty word, okay? Devito is an asshole. Assssss-hoh-le."

She blinked, then she huffed, her fins flaring "Asshole." Oh wow... that was perfected with a hateful passion.

Sam grinned. "Good. Don't let him know I taught you that though. That'd get me fired." And she'd only be able to see Kendra through the glass.

She giggled softly, then she nodded.

The door then opened and she tensed up, before she leaped and retreated into the water.

"Dont worry, Miss Mer, it's just me" It was Claude!

Sam blinks up at Claude and smiles wryly. "Hey, Claude. Her name's Kendra, by the way. I helped her get a name before I went home last night. Oh! Did you talk to the maintenance guys?"

"Kendra, alright then!" he smiled and came over, sitting down beside her, "Hi, Kendra!" He greeted with a smile.

The Mer smiled happily and slowly pulled herself up again onto the platform.

"That I did" Claude gave a nod, before he smirked at her, "They said they'd do it, but still keep it under Devito."

Sam was glad that Kendra hadn't piped off with 'Asshole' at Devito's name. "Good. I'll make sure to give you part of my check when I get it to give it to them, okay? How much do they want to change out the water anyways?" She nods. Sam shifts, offering Kendra space, and then offers her a couple more shrimp. "Kendra, this is Claude. Clauhhh-de."

"Cl-Claaauuuudeh Claaauud-duh!" she chirped, hopping across the platform to sit with her again

"Not bad at all" he said proudly, "And they aren't charging you much, really, Devito is actually just a major, cheap-"

"Asshole!"

Claude tensed at that, then he shot Sam a look.

Sam gave him a sheepish look. "I might have taught her a naughty word. The funnest things about new languages are the bad words though." She chirps cheerily. Giving Kendra a smile, she doesn't scold for blurting it out, and instead offers her a gentle pat to her fin. "Good though. She needs more saltwater content for her tank."

The fin happily twitched under her hand though Claude had a disappointed look, pinching the bridge of his nose "You teach her how to curse, jeez, Sam!" he then began to laugh.

"Why not?" She grins softly. Gently petting the fin after wetting her hand so she wouldn't dry out her scales, Sam chortled at him. "So what's on the agenda for today, Claude?"

"Well, we don't have another show for a few more days, that means that's plenty of time for you to teach her stuff" he answered.

"That's good." She nods with a smile. "Gives us time to work too. I'd like to go play with her in the water during shows maybe."

"Maybe, We'll see what happens" Claude gave a shrug, then he sniffed the air, "Smells like a feast in here" he chuckled.

"Of course," She nods softly. "I'd still like to go swim with her. It's just… Amazing." There's this sort of breathless sigh, and she gives them both a wry smile. "Kendra isn't really all that scary once you've proven that you're not a meaner." She chuckles. "And of course! When Samantha Summers makes a promise, she tries her damndest to keep it!"

Her fins twitched because of that and she gave a playful grin that brought a chuckle from Claude, "of course you do, and you're doing one hell of a job on your first promise."

Sam chuckles and nods quietly. "So I am." Rolling her thick hair between her fingers, Sam idly rubs the dry strands.

Kendra watched her curiously, then reached up to do the same, wondering how her hair felt when dry.

Sam blinked at her curiosity, and leans down with a warm smile to let her play with her hair. "It feels a lot different than yours, hm?" It's thick and soft, though slightly frizzy to the touch.

She nodded once then she clicked softly and began to twine small bunches of her hair into one another, braiding it.

Sam smiles and shifts, letting her have more of her loose strands to braid them however she'd like. "Having fun with it, Kendra?"

A giggle and a nod was her response, braiding until the strip was finished. She pulled back to admire her work then she nodded happily.

Sam smiled at that and nodded. Carefully taking the end of the braid, she twists and loops it to create an easy to remove knot at the end of it, before tucking it behind her ear. "There we go~ I'll wear this all day. Sound good?"

She squealed, clapping her hands together before nuzzling her.

Sam chuckled at her and gave Claude a grin. "I'm off into the water~ Is there anything that you need me to do while I'm in here? Check filters, make sure the water's oxygen levels are high enough?"

"Yeah, make sure that Devito didn't realize what's going on" he nodded, while Kendra quickly went back to the water, excited to swim with her friend

She nods back, and slips her rebreather over her mouth. Turning the mic on, she replies softly. "I'll check the water levels then. Hey; can you put up a sign outside her tank? No flash photography. It irritates most marine life, actually." That done, she plops into the water, slipping on her fins as she goes down.

He gave a nod, "Right next to a 'Do not bang on the Glass' sign" he replied, watching her go before doing to work on some things around the tank.

She gave him a wave, and then swished down into the water with Kendra. Her flippers carried her down to the testing strip at the bottom, and she hums as she observes it. Nope; Asshole still hadn't caught on.

Kendra watched her test the water and she tilted her head, before she came closer, eyes glazing over with her third eyelid before revealing again as she let out a soft clicking of curiosity.

Sam gave her a smile as she came closer, and motioned her to float closer. "C'mere, Kendra. Do you see these lines? This means the water in the tank is healthy for you. If it ever goes down here into the red," She taps her finger on the bottom, "I want you to tell me immediately, okay? It's not good for you, and I'll make sure you get moved out of here immediately, if I have to carry you myself."

She nodded, then she tapped the red once before flaring her fins. That either meant she got it, or that's how it was before Sam paid for seawater.

Sam nods and thrums softly. "Good. Now~ Is there anything you'd like for me to do in your tank today? Is anything building up on the walls that bothers you?"

She looked around, then she flattened her fins slightly, it was too plain... she looked around, then she looked at Sam, gesturing to the walls with a bummed look.

Sam blinks, glances around, and then nods. "I see… It is a little bare in here, isn't it? What would you like in here though? Some kelp maybe? the seaweed I brought for your meal still has it's roots. If you don't eat it all, you can grow some." She knew kelp kinda grew everywhere. "I might be able to get some sand in the bottom of your tank, but sand gets stirred up easily."

She nodded happily, then she blinked. Sand? Make a big cloud huh? That'd be great for when she didn't feel like showing off to those twolegs in the glass...! She nodded swiftly then she swam to the bottom and stretched out, imitating rolling in sand.

Sam chuckles and sinks down to the bottom with a thrum. "I can try and get some sand in. I think we have bags just outside of here, actually. But if you make clouds all the time, Asshole will take it away." She says softly.

She blinked, then she slumped again, that's right, so she'd have to save it for the really bad days... she imitated a sigh, then she smiled up at her, reaching to her.

Sam reached back, taking her hand with a smile. "We'll get you something to occupy yourself with if we can. The sand, maybe some rocks… I can get the sand today and help you plant some kelp. Make a little safety screen in a corner with it for you, so you have someplace no one can see you?"

Oh she would like that very much~ She smiled and nodded her head a few times, before pulling Sam into a gentle hug. She swayed her tail a few times to keep them on the bottom as she nuzzled the human affectionately

Sam smiles and hugs her back gently. Her fingers are soft and smooth, slightly pruned, but not too badly. Stroking over her flesh softly, Sam floats with her for a time, simply enjoying it as she relaxes with her.

There was a soft rattle from the Mer as she then brought her tail around, leaning it over their heads and releasing an air bubble into it, as to refresh Sam's breath

Sam takes the moment to smile at her, and then slips her head into the air bubble. The rebreather is off, refilled, along with her lungs, and back on again as she slips under the water once more. "So… Do you want me to go get the sand so we can work on making this place more at-home?"

Kendra gave a nod, then she released the air from her tail, hugging Sam again and swimming with her to the surface.

Sam gave her a bright grin as they hug once more, and then go for the surface. She breaches, slipping onto the platform with a gasp and a grin. Her rebreather is draped around her neck, and she grins at Kendra. "Alright. Lets get you some sand~ Do you want colored sand? Or just sand colored sand?"

Definitely the first one, she nodded, then she gestured to her bright blue fin, asking if they had any sand that was blue.

Blue they did have, actually. Sam nodded, and got up. Flippers slapping in a silly sort of way, Sam wades to the sand bags, and snags a light blue and a dark blue. "I've got light blue and dark blue. Think we can mix it into something pretty?"

More nodding, this time faster and more eager as she trilled.

Sam nods and laughs, quietly bringing multiple bags of each over. Six of each, roughly a hundred pounds apiece, and she waves lightly to her. "Twelve hundred pounds of sand, ready to come in." She slips them along the side, contently making sure that each thing didn't hit the pretty Mer down below.

She nodded, and watched eagerly as they got started, and by the lunch hour, Kendra had a nice new layout of bright colored sand decorating to roll around in to her hearts content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silverwing Notes: Took me this long to review and revise all the text of the previous chapters, pretty sure i dragged my feet near the end, but here's chapter 3!  
> This is when it all goes wrong ; n ;  
> This is a shorter chapter, since usually Night is the one to post the length of the chapters, but this works because of the tension that'll be caused by waiting for the next chapter, hehehehe.
> 
> Tho i think Night may show up and make the chapter longer or something, idk

She had spent so much time without orders, Kendra had lost her performance capabilities in place of what was taught to her by Sam... Devito knew, and so on the next show, he had been ready.

 

He released a sharp pitch that was an order for a trick, but Kendra had not appeared from under the water. In one hand he held the whistle as he repeated the pitch, the other having it's thumb pressed against a button on a small remote.

-

The powerful surge of electricity ran through Kendra's body, making her muscles tense up and her fin sting as if she swam through urchins. And the Pain... oh god the pain... her eyes were shut tight as she released her unheard screams, until she couldn't take anymore and she forced herself to the surface, doing a graceful, though forced, leap through a hoop, back into the water.

Sam watched closely during shows, in-between talking to Kendra and teaching her many different words; She always did. So when Kendra didn't appear at the first whistle, she'd chuckled, knowing her friend's little disobedient streak would end up bringing laughter from the crowd. But instead of seeing her laughing up at her, as they often shared looks during shows, Sam was privy to watching the Mer's body light up with electricity and pain, and she felt anger grow in her. Her eyes flicked to Devito, spotting his hand clenching on something that looked suspicious as hell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam had no problems interrupting the show. They couldn't really fire her anyways; She was the only one that 'the fish' would let in to clean her tank, or to even be near without major hostility. If she wasn't around, it was general flaring aggression all abound. Save Claude, but Claude was like a fungus. He grew on you, given enough time. She whirled on Devito, knowing her voice was probably loud enough for Kendra to hear, if her ear drums hadn't been fried. "What the fuck, Devito! Electricity is NOT the way you discipline ANY creature, mermaid or otherwise!"

She stomped closer, intending to grab it from him by force. "You'll hurt her or kill her doing that, you pompous asswipe!"

"She disobeys, she gets the jolt, Sam." he growled, "You really think that she'd learn anything otherwise? I'm the one in charge here, and she needs to remember that fact" he growled, keeping it behind him.

Sam didn't let the smaller man hide it. She was taller than him by a good foot or so, her arms longer, her hands stronger. "A strong man doesn't use electricity!" She hissed, her arm lashing out to grasp his own in a bruising grip. The slick platform didn't particularly like her feet, and she nearly slipped as water splashed up onto her feet. "Gentle words and kindness work better than this! You've seen us in the water! You've seen what can happen when you ASK instead of DEMAND!" She jerked his wrist up, focusing on getting the device away from him. Her balance was skewed, but she needed to get it away from him and then go calm down Kendra.

Kendra could hear them arguing but she needed time of immobility to recover from the zap... She cringed and hugged her head as she felt a throb pass, then more aching as she heard the slamming of hands against the glass... it was stressing her out, and one would remember all too easily what happens when a trapped animal is overwhelmed or too stressed without ways of getting out of it.

He snarled, then he moved to shove her off, before hearing a loud screaming from the audience as a rush of children ran up from the under-water view stand.

The screaming distracted her. Sam slipped when he shoved, and she fell back. Her scull cracked against the platform, splitting her skin open like an over-ripe tomato. The resulting force of her mass falling slid her along the slick and wet platform until she slipped into the pool. Her lungs sucked in for air, seeking something to draw her from the darkness closing in, but instead filled with water.

Her eyes closed, pupil dilating in concussion, and then darkness began descending.

Devito saw her fall and his eyes widened, but he attempted to calm the crowd instead, knowing that if he came close to water

In the performance pool, the Mer was angered, her fins were flared and she had her lips curled back to reveal her dangerous fangs, she swam back and forth to search for any more children when the blood in the water snared her senses... She turned and saw a sinking form among a cloud of red, and for a moment she only saw food.. until...

No...

She snapped out of it almost immediately, that was SAM!

She swam fast, grabbing the human in her arms, without a second thought she pressed her lips against the others and pushed in a strong breath of air, enough to hold her while she swam to the surface.

The darkness was barely stayed. The puff of air in did nothing to help with the water already in her lungs, and for a terrifying moment, Sam realized that she wasn't as impervious to the water. She was drowning, right there, in Kendra's arms. She couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes, but she could feel her. The pounding pulse of her heart, the cool warmth of her skin, and she could feel the water- the drowningdrowningterryifyingwater- rushing over her skin like it was nothing but wind.

And then she felt air on her face, but she couldn't move, couldn't react. She tried to cough, to clear her lungs, but she was stunned, and nothing would move.

Claude had taught her this at some point in time, she didn't know if she'd ever use this... but now was her chance.  
  
Laying the woman down on the platform, Kendra pulled herself up and attempted what she learned... She put her hands over the girl's chest and began to put pressure on it in spurts, after a couple (She never memorized how many), she pressed her lips against the other again, pushing air into her lungs a second time.

The pressure helped, as did the air. The air slid past the water, and Sam, coughed finally, head lurching and throbbing as blood ran freely from the gash along the base. Dazed eyed blinked as she coughed again, water bubbling forth and making her wheeze. Gasping in, Sam started breathing once more, eyes closing again as she managed to give Kendra a tiny thankful smile. She'd need to go to the hospital now that she was breathing; she needed stitches and to be monitored with her concussion. If anyone could get close to her with Kendra there, though.

The mermaid whined, moving to pull the woman into her lap to protect her, but she looked up and hissed as Devito came closer with a electric prod, slapping it against the Mer's shoulder and watching her bark out in pain as she was zapped. "Get back!" He ordered angrily, getting her to back away from Sam enough so he could easily kick her into the pool again, that was then the on-site medic came and began to compress her wounds, sitting her up slowly.

Sam was dazed for the most part, sluggish and unresponsive to most things. Her brain was slowly getting oxygen back, and registering her now harsh desire to get AWAY from the water as quickly as possible.

Another onsite medic came closer, checking her eyes. "Jesus, Frank, she's got a concussion." The woman muttered. "Lets get her onto the stretcher. Duke already called the hospital; they know someone got hurt." It was the rule; anyone who got hurt went to the hospital. The woman shot Devito a glare. "I don’t know whatever you did to make this chick flip her tits, but you'd better be grateful to that mermaid for saving her. You'd have one hell of a lawsuit on your hands if she hadn't."

No response from the man, just a sharp glare before he left the stage.

 


End file.
